


Zwykły poranek

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Y avait des jours comme ça... où Stiles n'était pas du matin.En général, lorsque ça arrivait, il n'était pas non plus du midi, de l'après-midi, ni de la soirée.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à LiliEhlm qui est bien trop géniale pour mon petit coeur (pas tout mou !)

Y avait des jours comme ça... où Stiles n'était pas du matin.

En général, lorsque ça arrivait, il n'était pas non plus du midi, de l'après-midi, ni de la soirée.

Ces jours-là, Stiles se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché...

Ce que son entourage pouvait que confirmer.

 

N'était-il pas encore sorti du lit qu'il avait déjà envie de retourner s'y réfugier.

Se mettre en boule sur le matelas.

S'entortiller dans les couvertures.

Manquer de justesse de s'étouffer avec l'oreiller de son compagnon, colle sur son visage (l'oreiller, hein, pas le compagnon... encore que...) afin de se protéger de ce sale petit soleil vicieux.

Et pas petit du tout, le soleil, en plus !

 

\- Allez, debout marmotte.

\- J'suis pas une marmotte, marmonna Stiles, la voix étouffée par le coussin. Sinon je mettrais le chocolat dans le papier alu, et toc !

 

Le premier était en train de froncer les sourcils.

Il regardait, incrédule, le gros tas sur le matelas.

Puis il secoua la tête.

Non.

Non, il n'allait pas rebondir là-dessus.

Il tenait encore un tant soit peu à sa santé mentale, après tout !

 

\- Debout.

\- Nààààn. J'hiberne !

\- On est au mois de juin, Stiles...

\- M'en fous... je fais mon _hibernage_ d'été.

 

La vache, la journée allait être longue.

Très longue.

Trop longue, même.

 

\- Stiles... lève-toi, insista l'autre, attrapant le bout de la couverture afin de tirer dessus.

 

Stiles serra et dira le drap aussi, de son côté.

Fatigué mais pas totalement idiot, hein.

 

\- Stiiiiiiiiles, s'impatienta son compagnon.

\- Non. J'ai dis non. Je changerais pas d'avis. Je suis un homme de parole, moi, monsieur !

 

On l'attrapa par le pied.

 

\- Lâche-moiiiiiiiiiiiii, gémit le plus jeune, roulant sur le matelas afin de dégager son pied emprisonné. Rends-le moi. C'est _mon_ mien ! Rien qu'à moi.

\- Je te lâche si tu te lèves.

\- Rends-moi mon pieeeeeed, pleurnicha faussement Stiles, bavant sur l'oreiller. Peteeeeeer. On prends pas l'pied des gens comme ça, ça s'fait pas !

\- Je te lâche si tu te lèves, insista son compagnon, amusé.

\- Ouais. Ouais. J'me lève si tu me lâches, grogna l'hyperactif. T'façon, j'peux pas m'lever si tu voles mon pied, j'te f'rais dire... juste comme ça.

 

Naïf, Peter le lâcha.

Oui, même Peter Hale pouvait se montrer naïf.

Qui l'eut cru !

 

Une minute passa.

Deux minutes.

Trois.

 

Rien.

 

\- Stiles... gronda le loup-garou. On était d'accord, il me semble.

\- J'ai menti, ricana le plus jeune. Pis j'étais pas vraiment d'accord, hein.

 

Stiles en profita pour se mettre un peu plus en boule encore.

Ses jambes ramenées tout contre son torse, son menton frôlant ses genoux... il sentait que ses pieds étaient presque en sécurité.

Presque.

On est jamais totalement à l'abris lorsque l'on a un Hale pour compagnon.

Un Peter de surcroît !

 

L'humain entendit des pas qui s'éloignaient.

Courageusement, Stiles osa jeter un oeil en dehors de sa carapace de couverture... et pu voir qu'en effet : Peter partait.

Comme ça.

Pouf.

Il disait rien. il disait rien. Il insistait pas. Il se contentait de se barrer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces manières, non mais !

 

\- Dodoooooooooooo, sourit Stiles, tout de même heureux d'avoir gagné cette bataille.

 

Probablement aussi heureux que Thorin lors de son combat final contre Azog le profanateur.

Et oui...

Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était pus très très sûr de sa victoire.

 

\- AAAAAAAAAAAh ! Ça mouille ! Ça mouille ! Hurlait Stiles, assis et non plus allongé.

\- Oui Stiles, sourit Peter, fier de lui, un verre dans la main gauche et son téléphone dans la droite. L'eau ça mouille.

 

Les yeux ronds, Stiles fixait son compagnon qui avait osé utiliser cette vieille et vile méthode.

Peter ne valait pas mieux que le soleil, tient !

 

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

\- Pour t'inciter à tenir ta promesse. Tu es un homme de parole, je te rappelle.

 

Un point pour lui.

 

\- Mais le lit est trempé, maintenant ! Et qui c'est qui va devoir changer les draps, hein ?

\- Toi. C'est ta faute si le lit est trempé, après tout. Non ?

 

Stiles gonfla ses joues et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Boudeur.

 

\- C'est toi qui m'a versé un verre d'eau dessus.

\- Oh. J'ai fait ça, moi ?

\- J'te déteste, grogna l'humain, se laissant tomber en arrière.

 

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Peter partait sans rien dire.

Le lycan était peut-être de dos mais Stiles était persuadé qu'un petit sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres de traître.

 

\- Va te préparer ! Cria Peter depuis le séjour. Je te fais ton petit déjeuné pendant ce temps.

\- J'suis sûr que tu vas l'empoisonner, ronchonna Stiles, se remettant en boule sur le lit, fermant les yeux.

\- Mais non, assura le premier. Je serais le premier sur la liste de suspects de ton père... mieux vaut t'empoisonner à un autre moment.

\- T'étais supposé dire « Mais non Stiles chéri ! Jamais je n'oserais t'empoisonner, voyons ! Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu vas pas me chercher, toi, des fois, ralala-lalalala... »

 

Stiles était convaincu d'avoir entendu un bref éclat de rire.

 

\- Mais non Stiles ! Jamais je n'oserais t'empoisonner, voyons ! Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu vas pas me chercher, toi, des fois, ralala-lalalala... »

\- T'as oublié le _chéri_.

\- Tu l'auras quand tu serais prêt.

 

Le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills grogna une paire d'insultes à l'adresse de son compagnon.

Compagnon qui pouvait l'entendre.

Evidemment.

C'était tellement pas drôle, sinon !

 

\- J'ai la fleeeeeemme, souffla Stiles, roulant une nouvelle fois. J'suis bien, làààà, moi.

\- Tu veux que j'envoie un message à Lydia pour dire que le petit Stiles fait une comédie parce qu'il ne veut pas se lever ? Se moqua Peter.

 

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux.

Non !

Pas Lydia.

Surtout pas Lydia.

Lydia était terrifiante.

Lydia était... elle était aussi flippante qu'un détraqueur !

En vachement plus mignonne, n'empêche.

 

\- Peu importe ce que tu es en train de penser, arrête d'être en train de penser ça, poursuivit le loup-garou, toujours depuis la cuisine. Si tu n'es pas prêt dans vingt minutes, je...

\- Tu pars sans moi ? Demanda Stiles, plein d'espoir.

\- Je t'embarque tel quel. Tant pis si ça veut dire que tu es en boxer, en serviette ou...

 

Stiles commença à ricaner.

 

\- De nous deux, j'suis pas sûr que je serais le plus dérangé.

\- Va te laver, abruti, souffla Peter après un instant de silence.

 

Fier d'avoir pu moucher son compagnon, Stiles trouva le courage d'enfin bouger ses fesses.

Et ses jambes.

Et tout le reste.

 

Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Gémissait, grognait de mécontentement.

Appelait désespérément son lit à l'aide.

 

Personne ne venait l'aider.

Complot !

 

\- Dodoooooooo, implora Stiles, posant sa joue sur le mur de la salle de bain.

 

Enfin... pas directement sur le mur de la salle de bain.

Peter avait tendance à préférer accrocher ses affaires au porte-manteau plutôt que les laisser traîner ça et là, au grès de ses envies.

Folie que ceci !

 

\- Génial, marmonna l'humain. J'ai oublié mes affaires, en plus. Accio tout ce qu'il fauuuuut!

 

Sans surprise, ça ne marcha pas vraiment.

« Tout ce qu'il fauuuuut » c'est pas suffisamment précis.

Ou alors peut-être que c'était plus AcciO que AccIo... Hermione saurait l'aider, si elle était là.

 

\- Hermione est jamais là quand il faut.

 

Un instant plus tard, on entrait dans la salle d'eau.

Enfin une tête entrait dans la salle d'eau.

 

\- T'as mes affaires ? Demanda Stiles, essayant de prendre l'air le plus adorable possible (essayant simplement).

\- La formule magique ? Ricana Peter.

\- Accio vêtements.

 

Le loup-garou roula des yeux.

Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose.

 

\- S'il-te-plaît mon adorable Peter qui m'apporte mes affaires après m'avoir réveillé à coup de verre d'eau dans la tronche, tenta-t-il en second.

 

Toujours pas ça.

 

\- Euh... je serais sage aujourd'hui ?

 

Non plus.

 

\- Ah ! Je sais ! S'il-te-plaîîîîît.

 

Apparemment c'était pas ça.

 

\- J'arrêterais d'oublier d'acheter du beurre de cacahuète.

 

Honnêtement ? Stiles fut surprit de se recevoir un T-shirt dans la figure.

Suivi d'un jean – et ça fait mal, en plus !

Suivi de... bah de tout le reste...

 

\- J'ai des mains, tu sais, ronchonna-t-il, les bras chargés de ses précieuses affaires.

\- Et où sont tes vêtements, actuellement ?

\- Dans... mes mains. Mais tu pouvais me les donner ; _juste_ me les donner.

\- Et j'ai fais quoi, là, au juste ?

 

Stiles grimaça.

 

\- Tu me les as donnés.

 

Peter eut son infâme petit sourire.

Mais siiiii, l'infâme petit sourire qu'on déteste voir mais qu'on adore faire.

Le petit sourire « J'ai raison. Je sais que j'ai raison. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu sais que je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison. »

 

\- T'es content, hein. T'es fier de toi, là.

\- Oui.

\- Bah tu peux.

 

Le loup-garou ne se défit pas de son sourire.

Mais l'infâme petit sourire qu'on déteste voir mais qu'on adore faire se transforma en adorable petit sourire... juste adorable.

 

Tout le temps que Stiles put passer dans la salle de bain fut ponctué de « dodooooooooo » ou de « 'tiguééééé »... alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le mur de la douche.

Ou sur la porte de la douche, aussi.

Le problème avec ça... c'est qu'elle s'ouvrait.

 

Et quand ce n'était pas ce qui quittait les lèvres du plus jeune, celui-ci ronchonnait de manière inintelligible.

Peter ignorait ce qu'il préférait.

 

Ah ! Si ! En fait il savait.

Il aimerait bien que Stiles la boucle quelques minutes.

Juste quelques petites, toutes petites, minutes.

Mais ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

 

\- J'ai faim, sourit l'humain en arrivant dans la cuisine.

 

Stiles vint poser sa joue sur le plan de travail. Les yeux entrouverts, les cheveux tout ébouriffés et mal séchés, il fixait le lycan.

Peter n'en fut pas vraiment surpris.

C'était la suite logique au cirque que Stiles faisait depuis tantôt, après tout.

 

Cette andouille avait vraiment bien su choisir son jour, tiens !

 

\- C'est bientôt prêt ?

\- Non.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi long à préparer un bol de céréales ?

\- J'ai dû refaire le lit qui était trempé par _ta_ faute, et j'insiste là-dessus. Apporter les affaires de monsieur. Prévenir Lydia que nous serions en retard... et trouver une excuse plus acceptable que  « Stiles ne voulait pas se lever ».

 

Stiles grimaça.

 

\- Tout ça ?

\- Tout ça, oui.

\- Mais ça explique quand même pas que tu sois aussi long à faire un bol de...

 

Le regard de Peter était très clair.

« Ose ne serait-ce que finir cette phrase, mon gaillard, et tu verras de quel bois je me chauffe ».

Tant pis !

Ils avaient même pas de cheminée !

 

\- Céréales, termina Stiles.

 

Oui.

Il avait osé finir cette phrase !

C'est qu'il voulait voir de quel bois se chauffait son petit-ami, après tout.

Puis... il détestait ne pas finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Ce qui s'avérait régulièrement potentiellement problématique.

 

\- Tu me fatigues, parfois, tu sais ? Souffla Peter, les yeux clos, les mains sur le bord du plan de travail.

\- On a qu'à retourner se coucher. Dire qu'on est malade. Que _je_ suis malade et que tu t'occupes de moi pour...

\- Je m'occupe de toi même quand tu n'es pas malade.

\- Détail, détail. Tu t'occupes de moi pour que je sois pas chiant et...

\- Tu es toujours chiant.

\- Détail, Peter, répéta Stiles. Détail. Détail, détail, c'est que des détails. Donc que je sois pas chiant et...

\- En fait, que tu sois malade et alité... c'est surtout une bonne raison pour ne pas me décommander.

 

 

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

Il se répétait mentalement les paroles de Peter.

Cherchait à savoir si, oui ou non, c'était gentil.

 

Conclusion ? Non, ça ne l'était pas.

 

\- J'peux quand même avoir mes céréales ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

 

Que ce soit gentil ou non, Stiles avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

 

Peter soupira... avant de faire glisser un bol.

 

\- Tiens.

\- C'était déjà fait ?

\- Oui.

\- Elles seront toutes moooolles.

 

Oups.

C'était pas ça qu'il fallait dire.

 

\- Jette-les, donne-les moi, fais ce que tu veux mais... stop, implora Peter. Stop.

\- Désolé, murmura Stiles.

\- C'est ça, ouais, souffla le premier, quittant la cuisine.

 

L'humain le regarda.

Quand l'autre fut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il l'arrêta.

 

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Et c'est bien ça le plus pénible. 

\- Maiiiiis.

\- Allez, mange. Il te reste six minutes quinze.

 

 

Contre toute attente... les céréales n'étaient pas encore trop molles.

Il avait encore l'impression de manger des céréales et non une espèce de truc qu'on donnait aux bébés quand on les aimait pas.

 

\- T'es prêt ? Demanda Peter, voyant Stiles débarquer dans le salon.

\- Ouaip. On peut y aller.

 

Le loup le zyeuta de haut en bas.

Leva les yeux au ciel...

Et ne bougea pas de son canapé.

 

\- Je crois pas, non.

\- Bah... ah ouais. Les chaussures peuvent être pratiques, des fois.

\- Je pense aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein ! S'amusa Stiles, un peu mieux réveillé maintenant.

\- Tu dormirais encore.

\- Probablement, ouais.

 

Stiles s'approcha du sofa et tendit les mains vers Peter, l'invitant à se lever.

Si Peter accepta l'aide donnée... il se garda bien de filer un coup de main à l'hyperactif.

Au contraire, même. Il faisait son maximum pour lui compliquer la tâche.

 

\- Maiiiiiiiis...

 

Après quelques instants à tirer pour rien, Stiles abandonna.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, dos à Peter, il boudait.

C'était trop pas juste !

 

Une paire de bras vinrent l'encercler par derrière.

Un menton se posa sur son épaule.

Un « on peut y aller, _chéri_ » soufflé contre son cou.

 

 

Comment pouvait-il continuer à bouder après ça.

 

\- Tricheur, marmonna le jeune Stilinski, se retournant, collant sa joue sur le T-shirt de l'autre. Tu peux pas me faire débouder comme ça... c'est trop facile.

 

 

Pour toute réponse, Peter fit un pas en arrière.

Stiles perdit l'équilibre, mais le retrouva bien fait... un peu aidé par les deux mains qui s'étaient aussitôt posées sur ses bras.

 

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'te fais confiance, j'm'appuie bien et tout et... et toi tu... tu te... je te faisais confiaaaaance...

\- Je ne suis pas parti, sourit Peter, le serrant contre lui, amusé. Je me suis éloigné de trois centimètres et j'étais prêt à te rattraper si tu tombais.

\- Mais mêmeeeeeee, gémit-il, s'accrochant tout de même au premier aussi fort que faire se pouvait. T'es méchant.

 

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

 

\- Et tu me fais un câlin pour me féliciter de ma méchanceté ?

\- Non, je t'offre une chance de rédemption, là, marmonna Stiles. Donc repens-toi, mortel, ou ta punition sera sans égale... Tu auras à supporter un Stiles vraiment très casse-pied pour l'éternité éternelle et tout et tout.

\- Donc, si je comprend bien... si je suis méchant, je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir un Stiles _normal_ jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Récapitula Peter.

\- Hmm moui.

\- Alors je ne me repens pas.

 

 


	2. Fin alternative bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc comme j'avais pu le dire sur l'autre partie, il s'agit d'une fin bonus. Après avoir envoyé le début de l'OS à LiliEhlm, elle a eut le malheur de parler d'une fin comme ça et.. hm... on va dire que j'arrivais pas à l'oublier ; que j'avais envie de la faire... tout en ayant pas envie car j'aimais bien la fin initiale.
> 
> Il est donc possible de ne pas lire cette partie. Si vous voulez rester sur un truc tout mignon, il ne faut pas lire cette partie, d'ailleurs (même si c'est pas horrible, atroce, plein de sang etc)

Le cœur battant la chamade, sur le point de s'offrir une petite virée à l'extérieur, Peter ouvrit les yeux.

Emmitouflé dans une fine couverture, il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre.

 

Il se tourna.

Roula.

Sortit un bras afin d'aller tâter la place à côté de lui.

La place vide.

 

Les lèvres tremblotantes, le loup se mit en boule.

Il aurait voulu être en mesure d'étouffer ses sanglots, ne pas se mettre dans cet état.

Il aurait aimé.

Il n'en était pas capable.

Il ne le serait jamais, capable.

 

\- Pet' ? l'appela-t-on.

 

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte.

Une tête était passée dans l’entrebâillement le fixait, concernée.

 

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, se contenta de murmurer Peter, un oreiller serré contre lui. Oui.

 

Il entendit qu'on soupirait.

Qu'on ouvrait un peu plus la porte.

Qu'on entrait.

Qu'on s'avançait.

Qu'on s'approchait.

Qu'on s'abaissait à ses côtés.

 

\- Tu veux parler ?

\- Non.

 

On soupira encore une fois.

Peter se mit un peu plus en boule encore.

 

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui.

 

Silence.

 

\- Viens me voir si tu changes d'avis, d'accord ?

\- Non.

 

Soupir, cette fois.

 

 

\- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux que je reste ? demanda la voix, cherchant confirmation.

\- Oui.

 

Peter entendit Derek s'installer.

Assis par terre, le dos contre la table de chevet de son oncle, le plus jeune Hale attrapa doucement la main de son oncle et la serra.

 

\- Je pense vraiment que tu devrais venir passer quelques jours chez moi, souffla-t-il après un moment de silence, mais il savait que Peter ne s'était pas rendormi. Ta chambre est... elle est toujours là. Évidemment qu'elle est toujours là mais... je veux dire que c'est... toujours la tienne, Peter.

\- Il me manque.

 

Nul besoin de lumière pour avoir connaissance du regard désolé de Derek.

 

\- Je sais.

\- C'est ma faute.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'indigna le plus jeune. Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Si.

\- Non.

 

En temps normal... ça aurait pu durer longtemps.

Partir en duel de « Non, si » interminable.

Tellement long, même, qu'ils en auraient oublié le pourquoi du comment.

 

En temps normal, ils n'auraient jamais eu cette conversation.

 

En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais été ici, ce soir, assis par terre dans le noir, la main de son oncle dans la sienne.

En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais été celui qui parlait le plus des deux.

En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais été réveillé par son oncle qui s'agitait tellement qu'il l'entendait depuis la pièce d'à côté.

En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais eu envie de prendre son oncle dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter que tout irait bien... alors qu'il n'en était rien.

 

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Peter, tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu me crois ?

 

Derek savait que son oncle était du genre à jouer sur les mots.

Surtout en pareille situation...

 

\- Non.

 

Il soupira et se releva.

Peter leva légèrement la tête, le suppliant de rester ; de ne pas l'abandonner, lui-aussi.

Derek ne comptait pourtant pas partir.

 

Non. À la place il s'installa sur le bord du matelas.

S'adossa, cette fois, contre la tête de lit.

Amena doucement Peter contre lui, l'invitant à poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

 

\- Me laisse pas, renifla Peter, serrant le pantalon de jogging de son neveu.

\- Non, Pet. J'te laisse pas.

 

Derek savait que son oncle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit.

Qu'une fois réveillé, il l'était définitivement.

D'autant plus s'il avait fait un mauvais rêve.

 

\- J'aurais dû être au volant. C'est... c'est le chauffeur qui a tout pris et... et j'm'en serais sorti, moi.

\- On en sait rien.

\- Si. On le sait.

 

Oui.

On le savait.

Le dire semblait pourtant être, aux yeux de Derek, une très mauvaise idée.

 

\- Il venait de me condamner à passer l'éternité avec lui, souffla Peter, se calant un peu plus contre Derek. Ça aura pas duré vingt minutes.

 

C'était sans doute ça le pire pour lui.

Perdre son compagnon quelques minutes à peine après une telle promesse.

 

\- Il me râlait dessus parce que je changeais toujours de fréquence. Il répétait que c'était au chauffeur de décider et... j'avais horreur de ses choix.

 

Sa langue s'était déliée.

 

\- Alors pourquoi j'écoute toujours cette radio, maintenant ?

 

Derek ferma les yeux.

Il détestait voir Peter dans cet état.

 

\- Le lundi il passait me chercher au cabinet... il m'envoyait un message quand il était en bas et... je partais à ce moment-là. Pas avant.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es rentré tard, aujourd'hui, comprit Derek.

 

On hocha simplement la tête... et c'était pire que tout.

 

\- Il m'en veut.

\- Qui ça ?

 

C'est qu'il avait un peu de mal à suivre Peter.

À comprendre de quoi, de qui, il pouvait bien parler.

 

\- John. Il... il m'en veut et... et j'peux pas lui en vouloir. J'l'ai tué. Juste parce que ma voiture était au garage et que... je déteste- _détestais_ conduire la Jeep, il...

 

Les vannes étaient ouvertes.

Les larmes coulaient ; tombaient sur le dos de la main de Derek, posée à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de Peter.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zwykły poranek peut se terminer ici.  
> Si vous voulez rester sur une note joyeuse, Zwykły poranek se termine ici, d'ailleurs


End file.
